


Where we end up?

by euunbi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4am thoughts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, donghyuck thinks about mark, dont judge lmao, inspired by riegers treasure, its just donghyuck, its not really angsty or fluffy, short fanfiction, thats it, thinking about mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euunbi/pseuds/euunbi
Summary: donghyuck stares at the orange-blued sky,thinking about a special person. hisspecialperson.





	Where we end up?

**Author's Note:**

> a short fanfiction !! ♡  
> hope you all enjoy the little time with haechan.  
> got in the mood for it, lmao.
> 
> english is not my mother tongue, so grammar mistakes are possible. also, i wrote this at 4am. will correct it later.

his tired eyes stared at the sky, watched how the blue sky turned into orange. donghyuck was tired but not because he needed sleep, no.

he was tired because of his _thoughts_. his thoughts killed him, mark killed _him_. but why? mark did nothing wrong, nobody did something wrong. 

they were fine, they _are_ fine.

actually since they were dating, donghyuck started to wake up at 3 - 4am, just thinking about his mark and about himself. maybe it sounds crazy but for the boy it isnt.

he loves to wake up at the middle of the night, looking how the sun raised up and how the colors changed. the colors of the sky, the colors of the reflections and the colors of _himself_.

his eyes turned into a soft blue color, staring at the glass of the window; his thumb pressed against the cold material, still lost in thoughts. the younger one closed his eyes and then he fell.

fell into his dreamland.

donghyuck opened his eyes, seeing his apartment. nothing special except that a smiling mark sat on his bed. he wondered why he was there, doing nothing but smiling. its one that he hated it; a smile full of sadness.

''mark?'', his voice was careful, painting against mark's soft skin but he got no answer. once again the younger called his name but still the same result; nothing.

donghyuck was scared, did he something wrong? did he hurt mark or why he didnt answer him? or why he had a sad smile?

sometimes he asked himself why he is always in panic when he dont understand the situation, the answer or the gesture. his friends called him the full sun because he is like the sun, beautiful and _positive_.

of course he _is_ positive but when it comes to mark, his positive thoughts will fly away and a uncomfortable feeling will appear; panic.

it sounds pretty weird but he - yeah, lee donghyuck the _confident_ one - is always afraid that he may do a wrong move or say something that may hurt his feelings. donghyuck was sure that it sometimes hurted mark because he just fucking _knows_.

but donghyuck was _wrong_.

really, donghyuck never did something. he is literally a sunshine fluffball. mark never cried because of him; just _for_ him.

and now he sat on donghyuck's bed, looking at the younger one but with a weird, sad smile. donghyuck wasnt sure what to do, so he sat next to and leaned forward to pull mark in a hug.

but suddenly mark vanished, leaving a confused donghyuck behind. the younger one stared at the place where his beloved sat.; his arms are lifted up like he tried to catch something.

he tried to catch the _vanished_ mark.

his eyes filled up with a blue consistency and he started to cry the consistency out. he was pretty sure; it wasnt tears, it was one of his _inner_ colors.

donghyuck stared at the place, painted himself with his sad color while he wished that he wasnt lonely, that mark would be here. and suddenly, he feel warm arms around his waist, pulling him backwards. it was mark, he was there. he was there for _him_.

the orange haired boy lets out a relieved sigh, melted against the older boys chest. while he tried to stop paint himself, the other boy touched his sunkissed yet blue skin. maybe it wasnt real but mark was happy to be there, donghyuck was happy as well.

while the two sat there, they painted each other. mark painted him with a soft orange color, showing how happy donghyuck was and donghyuck painted him in a yellow one; showed at mark was happy _as well_.

minutes felt like hours and hours felt like minutes. two boys with two bright colors, sitting on a simple bed and staring out of the window and once again is there a proof that staying up until early morning isnt _that_ bad.

donghyucks eyelids felt heavy and he tried to keep them up. he didnt want to end that, really. but the yellow one seemed to notice that, so he leaned forward, staring at the orange one. he opened his mouth, dropping his sweet words in donghyuck's ears.

he said that it was okay, that _they_ were okay.

so donghyuck just nodded and his eyelids fell down with him. donghyuck fell and fell, hoped that he wouldnt crash to death. he fell very fast yet very slow. his head tried to say that he would be fine but his heart said that he wouldnt be fine.

before he crashed, his eyelids ripped open. the boy wheezed loudly and his body started to shake. but then he stopped himself, with a _smile_. he knew that it wasnt real, so he wasnt afraid.

the boy stood up and took a book and a pencil. he started to write down something before he took his phone, messaging his beloved. donghyuck lie down, closing his eyes once again and fell into the land of dreams.

and now the room stayed quiet only hearing the clock that stood at his nightstand. the room turned into bright and soft colors, danced around the younger one. also, the book and the message said the same.;

_''today i was blue and orange.''_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! ♡  
> here is the song i got inspired by. ;  
> https://bit.ly/2LDMGCe
> 
> bye, bye !!


End file.
